The present invention relates to an interconnected split medallion jewelry piece and in particular a piece that includes a jewelry design that is split in two ore more pieces whereby the pieces are reconnected by connecting means, the piece to be worn as a necklace, pendent, bracelet, belt buckle or any other type jewelry in which an ornamental, sculpted jewelry piece is made up of interconnected pieces for attachment and detachment from each other.
All types of jewelry are known in the prior art. Sculptured pieces are known in the prior art in form of three dimensional pieces, cameos and the like. Medallions and sculpted items can be made of all types of metal or may be carved from natural occurring material such as precious stones, semi-precious stones, shells or synthetic material. Another form of jewelry device comprises medallions in the form of coins which are placed into a frame and that are held within a frame by various means. These jewelry pieces are often formalized and do not allow free-flowing shapes to be included.
In the world of jewelry, which is often dictated by beauty and fashion, there is always the need for new designs, for example the way a necklace is designed often depends on certain technical functions such as the closure or how to connect a centerpiece of a necklace, for example a pendent to a chain. The sculpted split jewelry device of the present invention fulfills such a need by allowing for a significant change in appearance and function as compared to traditional pendant necklaces, as it eliminates the need for unsightly or unsafe clasps of the kind conventionally attached to the back of the chain and closed in the back of the neck. At the same time, the jewelry device according to the present invention allows the piece of jewelry to be made in any shape or size and to be attached at both ends of a chain of any thickness, shape or size as compared to the conventional pendant which is hung from a bail attached to a chain, which often dictates the shape or thickness or design of the chain. Thus, the jewelry piece of the present invention allows for endless design possibilities.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide a novel jewelry device of new and unknown design possibilities, improved versatility and beauty of the object due to the elimination of a bail and a back closure clasp. The device will allow the wearer much easier use due to the magnetic front closure as it eliminates the need for another person to assist with the back closure. If used as a belt or bracelet, the same ease of closure applies.